


If Asgard Was Full of Teenage Girls

by Chibidemon15



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: More crack than a drug den, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidemon15/pseuds/Chibidemon15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've decided to write something by myself for once (so don't expect it to ever be completed) (not like there's any plot, but still)

"So I'm like.... adopted??" Loki asked, jaw dropping dramatically.

"Like, totally" Odin said, examining his perfectly manicured fingernails. "Haven't you noticed your hair is black, while everyone else's is like, honey-golden blonde?"

Loki's mouth snapped shut indignantly "You bitch! Why wouldn't you tell me something like that? And everyone knows I've got the greatest hair. Like, ever. You're totally jelly." Loki flipped his hair, making it catch the light so it shone and fell back onto his shoulders in slow motion. Making Odin, like, totally jelly.

Odin snapped his gum and examined the nails on his other hand. "Whatever. Everyone knows Thor is my favorite anyway"

Loki shrieked and threw the Tesseract at Odin's head. "Fine! Who even needs you anyway? My new dad is like, totally cooler than you. He even bought me my own army! It's way cooler than the stupid horse boyfriend you got me!" Then Loki burst into tears and ran out of the room, leaving Odin with a broken Tesseract and a concussion. From the ground, he moaned "I can't even."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thor! You have to be like, a responsible king and stuff!" Odin waved his staff for effect, totally making Thor listen to him.

"Stop trying to control me _Dad_. I'm an adult now! I can do what I want" Thor snapped, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"You are like, sooooo grounded"

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!" Thor whined petulantly.

"Go upstairs. I can't even bear to look at your stupid face" Odin put up a hand, blocking his view of Thor while turning his head to the side.

"But Daddy," Thor sniffed "all the other girls are allowed to start wars with their sworn enemies"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Odin shrieked, throwing his arm out, pointing at the staircase while tossing his head to the side.

"OMG, you're the worst dad ever!" Thor ~~flipped a table~~ (wait, this actually happened) stormed up the stairs, totally plotting revenge against his stupid dad. He would go and pout in his room for two whole hours, that would teach him!


End file.
